The major aim of this study is to provide full time artificial respiration for ventilator dependent quardriplegic patients via combined intercostal muscle and diaphragm pacing in patients who are not candidates for phrenic nerve pacing alone. We have shown that intercostal muscle pacing can be achieved in humans via epidural electrode placed at the T2 level of the spinal cord.